The Ghost and The Demon
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: An wizard needs help of two heroes. Those Heroes are Danny Phantom of Amity Park and Raven of the Teen Titans and they never even meet. Base off an game I haven't play in a long time. Only with an few twist idea of my own.
1. The Ghost and Demon met

The Ghost & The Demon

An wizard needs help of two heroes. Those Heroes are Danny Phantom of Amity Park and Raven of the Teen Titans and they never even meet.

* * *

'Taken care of Super villains, hanging out with friends, yep this day can't great any better.' Thought Raven of the Teen Titans. She and the rest of the Titans just got back from stop The Hive and she was planning on rested for awhile. Lucky Robin has told every one the she what to be alone and it went double for Beast Boy. An smile made to her face. Raven shook it off, she can't let her emendations show. She was so busy walking she did not hear some one walk up behind her. "You will have your rest young Demon." said a voice. Raven jump and turn to face an wizard dress in an black robe, with an long stick and an long white beard. "Who are you?" Raven ask ready her powers. "My name is Markov and I need your help." he said. Raven was just about to ask when she heard, "RAVEN!" Markov turn and saw the rest of the team. "Friends of yours, young Demon?" he ask. "Yes and my name is Raven." Raven answer. "Of course." Markov said and turn for the Titans. "I'm only here for the help of the Demon, or as you call her Raven." He said. "Why do you need Friend Raven?" Starfire ask. "There an legend that my world is in danger of an powerful witch by the name Witcha and only two heroes that never meet, can stop her. And it's said that the heroes are half humans. One is an Half Demon." Markov told them "What the other?" Beast Boy ask. "The other is half Ghost." he answer.

'Taken care of Ghost, hanging out with friends, yep this day can't get any better.' thought Danny Fenton, or as every one else knew him, Danny Phantom. he just finish school met up with friends and sister. The only ones to know about his secret. "So you ready to relax, dude?" ask Tucker. "You know it Tuck." Danny said. "Let's hope the ghost doesn't stop our fun time." Sam added. "Hope and Fun, those are some thing we having had in a long time." A voice said. Danny turn around to met Markov. "Sorry for the scarce young ghost boy." he said. Danny's eyes widen in surprise. Tucker,Sam and Jazz jump in front of him. "What do you want with Danny?" Jazz ask. "What I need is his help." Markov said. "If he willing to help that is." he added. "Sure what do we need to do?" Danny ask seeing that the man was in need of big help. "No just you ghost boy." Markov corrected Danny. "No way, where Danny goes, we go too." Sam said. "He won't be alone." Markov said. "Who going to help him then?" Sam ask not backing down. Some one like him only with an different half." Markov answer "Who?" Danny ask unknowing that Raven ask the same thing. "You'll see soon." he said and before Danny knew it he fainted with his friends call his name.

Danny wakes up in an bed he never see before and saw he was in his ghost form he get out only to hear someone groin. Danny turns back to the and see an girl his age with an black leotard. She also had an purple cape with an hood that's covers her head. Danny can see it's was down so he saw purple hair and an stone on her forehead. 'This must be the other person that Markov told me about.' Danny thought. He saw the girl wake up. She got up and rub her head. She look around before spotting Danny. "You OK?" Danny ask. "Yeah I'm fine." she said. 'Wow talk about calmness.' Danny thought. "Where are we?" the girl ask braking Danny out of his thoughts. "That's a good question." Danny said. He had no idea where he was. He then turn to the girl and held his hand out. "My name is Danny Phantom, what yours?" He ask. The girl look at the hand then shake it. "Raven." she said. "I see you two have met." Said an voice. Danny and Raven turn and saw Markov. "Come I will show where you are." he said and walk out. Danny and Raven look at each and follow Markov.

Outside the saw fields around them and an mountain that lead to an strange cave shape like an head. "Welcome to Twist Mountain." Markov said. Danny and Raven look at the area around them. "This is where you two be living together." he added. Danny and Raven turn to him surprise. "WHAT!?" They yell together. "We hardly know each other!" Danny yell. "We just met as well!" Raven yell as well. Then she stop, her powers didn't destroy anything like before. "I'm sorry but I had to remove some of yours powers, yours too Ghost boy." Markov said. "You WHAT?!" They yell again. "I don't what you two to destroy your new home while you're here." "What about our friends?" Danny had to ask. Raven nods in agreement. "I'm afraid they won't know what going to happen with past few days." Markov said and then disappear. "Hey get back here!" Danny yell,only to find an hand on his shoulder. Danny look behind him to see Raven shake her head. Danny signs and said,"Well, we might what to get to know each other before people think we're together." Raven nods and adds,"I don't think there are any one around here besides us, but you're right." With that said, Danny and Raven walk back in the house.

High above Twist Mountain, Markov watch as Danny and Raven walk back in the house he gave them. "Well sister dear it almost time." he said looking at an crystal ball. "It almost time, yes that is true, So I thank you." An voice said finished with an loud dark laugh. "Ready your self Ghost Boy and Demon." Markov said and then disappear to parts unknown.

* * *

I been reading allot of Danny and Raven Fanfic's so I thought I'll make my own. Oh, and by the way the chapters are going to be the name of the worlds Danny and Raven are going through. This will be base of an N64 game but can you guest(Can't spell for some reason and It's making me mad.) which it is? Here an hint. The names are base off of instruments. Other there that tell me what you think,Later! Just an note to all readers, I HAVE AN BETA READER, I just have trouble spell some words.


	2. Witcha and Twist Mountain

The Ghost & The Demon

An wizard needs help of two heroes. Those Heroes are Danny Phantom of Amity Park and Raven of the Teen Titans and they never even meet.

* * *

Three weeks past since Danny and Raven met. After learning about each other for an while. They learn what powers was remove. Danny lost all but his Ecto-shots and his Ghostly Wail. Raven lost all but her black raven form and her black magic that she can call from her hand. They even met an little girl name Mimi. Mimi was a pretty young girl who live on Twist Mountain when she was little. But at the end of the third week, Danny and Raven live on Twist Mountain change.

**Play overtone from BK  
**Storms clouds fade from an cave that was shape like an head. We head inside and soon come to an door. It opens and we we an old women over an pot. She was wearing an big black dress with an black and red scarf. And, just between you and me, I rattle not to you what her face look like. This is the evil witch, Witcha. She said over the pot said,"Hotpot, Hotpot by the bench who is the loving look wench?" The pot, now know as Hotpot, answer, "Why it Witcha any time of day,she really takes my breath away." Hotpot thinks other wise. Witcha smile and said with an laugh,"Yes,yes you're right, I really stand in the spotlight." Hotpot looks down as if he was trying to think of something to say. Finally, in an sad voice, he said, "There is this girl..." "WHAT?!" Witcha yell, This can't be there is no one prettier then me!" Hotpot show Witcha an young girl and said,"Why it Mimi the young and small, she is the prettiest girl of all." Witcha bangs on Hotpot yelling, "NO,NO,NO this is all wrong and mad, prettier and nicer can't be had!" "I'm after you find, that it's Mimi she cute and kind." Hotpot said in between that bangs. Witcha stop and walk out with an smile. "Well, we'll see about that! HAHAHAHA!"

Mimi was on her way to she Danny and Raven who promise her they will take her to see her parents. She was stop by another one of her friends, Mover. Mover was an odd person. He never were any thing that match and knew some odd moves which no one knew where he got them. "Hello Mimi, what the rush today?" Mover ask. Mimi couldn't stand still and started to jump up and down. "Danny and Raven are taking to to see my parents today." Mimi said happily. Inside Danny and Raven in home, Danny was rested on the bed as Raven was reading an book she got from Mimi. Raven look at the clock and saw that Mimi was going to be here soon. "Danny get up Mimi will be here soon." Raven said. Danny just flip over and said tiredly, "Five more minutes Mom." Raven rise an eyebrow as she thinks of how to get Danny out of bed.

Back outside Witcha fly out of her lair on an broomstick. "If Mimi think she much fair the me, I'll steal her good look and an ugly she will be!" she said with an laugh. Mover look in the sky and saw some one. "Is that one of your friends?" he ask. "Where Mover?, I don't see any one" Mimi ask. "Up there the sky" Mover said pointing. Mimi looks and said, "I don't thinks so, who is that?" She heard an laugh and an voice that scare her, "Come to me my little pretty, you soon be ugly, an real putty." It was Witcha! She swops down to take Mimi. Back inside Raven was about to wake Danny again when she heard an fight outside. "Let me go you old Hag!" said one voice. Raven that was Mimi. "Don't bite and punch my little dear, soon you will need bigger underwear!" Raven had no idea who that was. "Oh no she got her some one help!" said an third voice. Raven knew this was not the time to be relaxing. She turn to Danny and yell, "Danny! wake up! NOW!" and pull the cover from under him. Danny was flip off the the bed with an yep. He picks up himself up and ask, "What's wrong, Raven?" "We need to get outside, there is trouble!" Raven said. A laugh dark laugh was heard as Danny and Raven ran outside.

**Play Spiral Mountain Theme from BK**

Danny and Raven reach outside and looks around. There was no sign of the fight but Danny knew some thing was wrong. He and Raven walk forward and ran into Mover. "Listen up My name is Mover the Move teacher." he said. Danny rise an eyebrow and said, "My name is Danny Phantom and this is Raven." "Sounds more like an bird name then an girl name." Mover said. "I get that allot." Raven said in mid tone. Danny look back at Mover and ask,"What going on here and where Mimi?" "The ugly witch, Witcha swop in from nowhere and has kidnapped her!" Mover said scare. "Relax Mover, where did she go?" Raven ask. "She headed back to her lair, which is very dangerous, so you two might need some training." Mover told them. Danny and Raven look at each other and nod. All but two of their powers was remove, so maybe they can use these new moves to help them fight Witcha. Danny turn and said,"What do we have to do?" "Just look out for me, If you find me I'll teach you the moves I have in mind." Mover said and fade away. "OK?" Danny said a little weird out. "Let's get moving." Raven said also a little weird out.

Danny and Raven walk until they came to some tree strums. Danny spot Mover and he and Raven ran up to him. "How your jumping been?" he ask. Danny and Raven both rise an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" Danny ask. "Can you show me an jump?" Mover ask, not answering Danny question. Danny sign and jump as high as he can. "Hm, try bending your legs some more." Mover said after watching Danny. Danny did and was surprise that he jump higher then before. "Raven, why don't help him with the next jump." He said. Raven just rise an eyebrow. "I need you to get on Danny back." He said. "What?!" Both of them cry. "Please, it for the double jump move." Mover said again. Signing Danny lower his back so Raven can get on. "Now Danny I want you to jump in the air and Raven try to push yourself up while in the air." Mover told them. Danny and Raven eyes widen when their jump distance double. "Now Danny I what you to bend forward..."Mover started before be cutting off by Raven."What the reason for this jump." She ask. "Just something that came to mind." Mover answer, then cont, "Then,Danny, flip yourself in the air and Raven hold you cape open to slowly glide to to ground." Danny did and Raven grab the sides of her cape (as Mover call it), they not only jump higher then their double jump back slowly went to the ground. "That all the jumping moves I have for you, take care." he said and fade away again.

Danny and Raven spot Mover not far away for their jump area. "What you got for us this time?" Danny ask when they reach Mover. "Underwater swimming lesson's." Mover said with an smile. "Underwater swimming lesson's?" Danny ask. "I will not question this move." Raven said know that there will be swimming in the future. "Both of you have to dive under water and Danny can use his hands for fast stokes or Raven can use her feet for slow stokes." Mover expand. Raven jump on Danny back, knowing she has to hold on him, to use her feet underwater. Danny turn and dive in the water. "Oh!, I just remember, Don't stand under to long." Mover cry out. Danny was a little confuse until her saw Raven holding her breath. Luckily Danny didn't need to breath underwater, but he knew that he was to get Raven back above water to get air. After swimming for an while Danny got out. He saw Mover again. "Why is he so close and easy to find?" Danny said to himself.

"This will be climbing." Mover said before Danny and Raven can ask. "I know you two know how, Later." Mover said. Danny and Raven roll their eyes and move on. Danny and Raven saw some weird rocks and Mover was looking at them. He turn and smile. "I have an team move attack for you." Mover said. "About time." Danny said. "Can you guys form magic?" Mover ask. "I make ectoplasm." Danny said showing Mover. Mover nods and said, "Hold you hands high in the air and form your powers, then slam them on the ground." Danny and Raven did and watch as and green and black wave move from them all destroy one of the rock. "Cool!" Danny yell. Raven nod in agreement. "You can also use it alone, but it strong together." Mover to them. "Thank for the tip Mover." Danny said. "I have three more moves for you two." Mover and and, this time, walk from Danny and Raven.

"Here we are." Mover said. An strange carrot was hopping around. "Just punch it." Mover said. Danny rise an eyebrow but did it anyway. Same with Raven. "I know it unnecessary but it one of the moves." Mover said. Danny and Raven look at Mover. "Try the forward barrel roll, Danny." Mover said. Danny did and Raven roll her eyes and said, "Classic." "I got one for you too Raven." Mover said. Turning to Danny he said, "Cup hands together and lower them to the ground." Danny did and waited. "Raven, I want you to run to Danny and Danny as soon as she step on your hands throw her in the air and Raven will perform the High Kick." Mover said. Danny and Raven give it a try and grew futon of it pretty quick. "That all I have, Meet me on Twist Mountain." Mover said and Fade away. Danny and Raven wanting to practice their new new moves for an while and went over all of Twist Mountain use them.

A short time later Danny and Raven walk up to the top of Twist Mountain. "Well it looks you are ready to take on Witcha now." Mover said as he fade into view. "We sure are." Raven said with an smile. Mover nod and said "I fix the bridge so you can enter Witcha Lair." "Thanks of the moves, Mover." Danny said. Movers nods again and said "Watch out for me in there as well.". Mover fade again and Danny turns to Raven. "You ready?" he ask. "Yes." Raven answer. They walk across the bridge and into Witcha Liar.

* * *

Sorry for the long update. I wasn't able to use an computer for an week and I was sick two day after words. If you guest(Still can't spell it! AGH!) what game this is base off, there is an die give away in this chapter. As for some of the moves I give Danny and Raven, I know the Climbing and Punching was not that great moves to put in but some basic move are need. The mover where Danny and Raven use what left of the powers, was idea that pop in my mind so I kelp two moves of the powers. I can it the Ghost-Demon wave. Well tell me what you think. Until Then, "Gota Juice!"


	3. Witcha's Lair and Music Mountain

The Ghost & The Demon

An wizard needs help of two heroes. Those Heroes are Danny Phantom of Amity Park and Raven of the Teen Titans and they never even meet.

* * *

**Play Beauty Steal Machine from BK.**

Inside the lair, Witcha and Mimi were inside an strange machine. With an laugh, Witcha said, "This fine machine I am told, will make me young and Mimi old." Mimi was scare but thanks to hanging out with Danny and Raven, she fond some courage to talk, "Let me go you old hag!, Or Danny and Raven will kick your butt!" "Recuse you they will not dare, this is many dangers in my lair." Witcha said before turn to an door. "Hurry brother, push that switch, I'm tried of being an ugly witch."she said as Markov walk in. "Slow down sister dear, the power is up and soon be ready." Mimi eyes widen when she saw Markov. "Your the one that brought Danny and Raven here!" She yell. Markov smile at Mimi and close the doors. "Danny,Raven...Help!" Mimi said in any tiny voice, as Witcha dark laugh was heard.

**Play 1st ****Gruntilda's Lair then Gruntilda's Lair (Mumbo's Mountain) from BK.**

Danny and Raven just enter Witcha's Liar as they heard her said, "There they are and the fun brings, through my tricks and traps we see who wins!" Then heard her laugh. Danny look around and soon fond an picture of Witcha. "That is one ugly witch!" Danny said with an sick face. Raven look at the picture as well then turn away after an second of looking at it. Danny try to walk forward but fond it was to step for Raven to walk on. Not wanting to leave Raven behind, he walk back down. Raven look surprise but didn't show it. Danny look at her and said,"We're both heroes,so we are in this together." Raven nods and look around to find another way. She saw another opened not to far. "Let's look in there." She told Danny who nods in agreement.

(Change to Gruntilda's Lair (Mumbo's Mountain) They walk in the opened and soon fond that they were walk on grass. "Hey! An door!" Danny said pointed ahead of them. They walk up to it only to fine it lock. "Darn, lock up." Danny said angry. Raven shook her head before hearing Mover's voice spoke to them. "That the door to Music Mountain, where I have three new move to teach you. Find the picture of that world to open the door, it can't be far." Danny and Raven look at each other with the same question on their minds. 'How does he know where they are in Witcha's Lair?' It surprise them more that they heard each thoughts. Raven was first to brake out of the surprise and saw the picture. "That was an little too easy." she said deadpan. Danny look's and nod in agreement. The walk up to it and saw the picture show an grass field,with an small pond and an mountain. But there was an piece missing. "I see you fond there picture," Mover voice said from no where,"You need to compute the picture with the Ghost-Demon Orb." "What is an Ghost-Demon Orb?" Danny had to ask. It an power orb that only Ghost and Demon can touch," Mover answer, "I think I saw one near the ententes, came back when you find it." Danny and Raven walk from the picture and back to the ententes.

(Change back to Gruntilda's Lair.) "If there one around here, we might have to use our team moves." Danny said. "I think it up there." Raven said point to some steeping stones. "How did we miss those I have no idea." Danny said quietly to himself. Shaken it off he and Raven use their new jumps move to reach to top. When they got there, they saw an white orb full with Green and Black smoke that circle each other. Danny and Raven walk up to it and pick it up at the same time. Feeling that they were getting somewhere, Danny jump in air and spin. Landing on the ground Danny held the orb at the readers before Raven grab the orb and hind it in her cloak. Then she turn to Danny and ask,"What was that about." Danny look at Raven and rub the back of his head. "I don't knew really, I just fell like we were getting somewhere then that dance just sorta happen." he said unsure what he just did. "Never mind, let's just go back to the picture." Raven said shaken head.

(Change back to Gruntilda's Lair (Mumbo's Mountain) Danny and Raven walk back to the picture. "We have the orb, what's next?" Raven call out. "Just place the orb on the miss piece and it will take care of the rest." Mover answer them. Raven held out to orb and watch as the open and release the Green and Black Smoke. They floated to the miss place and full it up. "Well done! The picture is compute and the door to Music Mountain is open." they look down and saw that the door was indeed open and an sign appear saying "Music Mountain." Then Witcha said, "That was an easy fit, the others might just test your wits!" Witcha laugh was hear again as Danny yell, "We will save Mimi, so watch out Witcha because we don't plan on stopping until we do!" He and Raven walk to the door and enter Music Mountain.

**Play Mumbo's Mountain from BK**

Danny and Raven appear in an grass field and look around. "Just like the picture." Danny said. Raven could only nod in agreement. Then Mover voice spoke up,"I have three new move for you two and there is an friend I want you to met." Danny and Raven look at each other and thought 'How does he know we're here?' None less they walk away and soon came to the pond. They saw an bridge that went over it and an small Island with an blue book on it "What with the book?" Danny had to ask. Raven just shrug because she had no idea what was up with an book in the middle of an little island. They cross the bridge picking up the book along the way. Raven try to read it,only to find it disappear in her hands."What the...?" she said. Danny saw the book disappear as well. "This day kept getting weirder and weirder." he said remember the day he fought his ghost clones and how that they just turn into glop. The day he was brought to this world was reminding him of that day back in Amity Park and other things. Raven saw weird things but not this weird but nod in agreement.

Danny and Raven soon fond Mover not far from the bridge. I see you two fond one of the magic books. "Why did it disappear went Raven try to read it." Danny ask knowing how much Raven likes to read. "Now that is odd." Mover said. "What odd?" Raven ask. "Um never mind, we'll worry about it later," Mover told them, "Do you see that wooden house over there?" Danny and Raven look you and saw the wooden house."This move aloud you two to smash open weak crates and cracks. You both need to jump in the air and quickly cross arms went facing back to back." Mover told them. Danny and Raven was starting to get uneasy. Danny knew Raven doesn't like to be touch a whole lot, and Raven knew that Danny try to know the person first before touching them. They had an feeling that that are going to touching each other an whole lot but Mover has kept it to only on their backs or Danny as to hold Raven on his back. Now the back to back and crossing their arms was new, but if they want to use the new moves, they met as well get use to touching each other. They climb up the vines not was not far from them and got on top of the wooden house. Looking and nodding at each other, Danny and Raven jump in air. With their flight powers gone they quickly went back to back, cross their arms and drop to the ground feet first. There was an little green and Black shock wave and the wooden house broke apart. "Just keep an eye out for any thing breakable." Mover said before disappearing.

* * *

I'm ending it here for now. The next Chapter I going back to Danny's and Raven's world to let you know what their friends are doing an how well they be taking this. Review and Until then, "Gota Juice"


	4. Raven's World and Danny's World part 1

The Ghost & The Demon

* * *

**Raven's World**

Robin sign for the tenth time for the past three days. It was three days since the wizard name Markov take Raven to another world. He look at his team. All of them miss Raven. Starfire was trying to cheer her friends up but also miss Raven."Man I still miss Raven." Beast Boy said for the fifth thousand time in the past three days. "We all miss her BB so the soon you stop saying that the soon she can come back." Cyborg said. "Oh it not as fun stopping crime with out Friend Raven." Starfire said. Robin nods in agreement. They were still able to stop crime, but they had to lie to the reporters that Raven was take an brake and they did not know when she will return. Finally he stood up and walk to the computer and try to once again to content Raven and once again he was met with static.

"Rob you need to relax, we don't even know that Markov will let us talk to her." Cyborg said knowing it was useless. "Something just doesn't feel aright, why did Markov want only Raven." Robin said not getting the thought out of his mind. "Dude what did he mean that there is an person just like Raven only with an Ghost half?!, that make no sense!" Beast Boy said. "Actually think it does." Robin said looking at his teammates. Raven is able to travel to different dimensions so she might be able to visit us and see the person like her only different." He told them. "Then why doesn't she?!" Beast Boy yell. "Because she unable to." said an new voice. The Titans to to they new visitor. They saw and white cloak and what surprise them them that she had the same hair color as Raven. "Who are you?" Robin said snapping the rest of the team back to reality. "Have no fear, I knew you watch my daughter well." she said. "Dude you're Raven Mother!" Beast Boy yell. "Why are you here?" Robin ask calmly knowing that they can trust Raven's Mother. "I heard that you said that an wizard name Markov took my daughter and i look up the name." she said. "And I'm afraid you all been trick." "WHAT!" the Titans yell.

"So Markov is an evil wizard? Can't believe we let him take Raven" Robin yell after hearing that Markov was using Raven. "I also hear that was work with an half ghost?" Raven Mother ask. "Ya you hear right." Cyborg said. "I do hope they get along." she said. "Why?" Starfire ask. "Ghosts and Demons are like best friends, they been in war with each other for the past 100,000,000,000 years. "Wow that an pretty long war." Beast Boy said surprise. "Yes, Markov whats my daughter to destroy the Ghost she working with to make the war spend farther." She said. She won't do that unless he or she or it evil." Beast Boy said knowing that Raven won't hurt any one unless they are evil. "I hope you're right." Raven Mother said.

**Danny's World**

Three days pass and Jazz just can't get what just happen. After her brother left every thing just went down hill. Her parents claim that Phantom kidnapped their son and Jazz couldn't hold it any long and told her parents that Danny was Phantom. but they didn't believe her and told all of Amity Park that their son was kill by Phantom. Only she,Sam, and Tucker and the Phantom Fan Club stood up of him. She soon was surprise that Sam and Tucker was going to betray them by telling everyone where their were hiding. Luckily she move the group to an new place. She even talk to them and saw that they were brainwash by her parents. Jazz knew her parents never go is low, but this was the last straw. She drop the name Fenton and call herself Phantom's Sister. Now she was last one that still knew the truth about Danny. The group started to believe that Phantom was not an hero. Jazz knew she can't trust any one in Amity Park and left. Before she left, she got scape book and and an jumpsuit that looks like Danny's and dire her hair white. Keeping the name Phantom's Sister, she ran to the ghost zone.

Phantom's Sister soon fond Clockwork place. She knew Clockwork might help an little and tell her what is wanting to know. "I was waiting." Clockwork said. "What call you tell me about Markov?" she ask. Clockwork turn to Jazz and said,"Noting good. He is an evil wizard that started an war between to race and will stop at noting to get what and why does he want Danny, for once, I don't know." Phantom Sister look surprise at the news. "He knew that my parents wound blame Danny ghost form." She said angrily. "They are under an spell that can't be lift until he is destroy." he said. Phantom's Sister grew even more angry that Markov use her brother like that. "There is an place that you brother will have to live but I don't know where or when." Clockwork said calming Phantom's Sister down a bit. "Markov said that Danny was working with someone like him only an different half." She said. "True, but let's hope for the best." Clockwork said.

* * *

And that what happen in both Danny's and Raven's Worlds. I know it short, but I didn't have an lot to put on. And Markov spell turn everyone but Jazz against Danny and the Titans fond they were trick. What about Danny and Raven. Next Chapter will tell. Review. Until then "Gota Juice!"


	5. Music Mountain and the Dragon attack

The Ghost & The Demon

* * *

Danny and Raven walk on until Danny started talking. "Do you ever think that these move's are going to be noting but touching each other?" He ask. Raven turn to him. "Yes." She said in mid tone. "Thought so." Danny agree. "What do you ask?" Raven ask. "After learning that you don't like being touch, You know that I don't want to touch you until you give me an OK." Danny ask. "I think there more to it but I won't ask." Raven said. "Whew!" Danny sign. 'I only know Raven for three weeks and all ready we became fast friends because we are alike in many ways, but I wonder if she has an horrible future wanting for her.' He thought before walk on. 'I not surprise Danny don't want to touch me unless I said so, but why does he worry so much.' Raven think and sign. 'Maybe I can teach him to meditate once we can rest.' Raven thought. But like Danny she wonders if some horrible is waiting for him. They continue walking without another word. "I see you're both getting along." Mover said as he appear from nowhere. Both Danny and Raven went to battle stance until they saw Mover. "Dude, don't...do...that...ever...again!"Danny yell. Raven only nod in agreement."Sorry." Mover said. Danny and Raven sign. "I take that Raven can't run up step slopes." Mover said. Raven nods and said "Danny can." "Well this time Danny need to get on you back Raven."Mover said. "What?" Danny ask shock. "After that Danny needs to send some of his power to Raven feet and she will be able to run up those tricky slopes." Mover continue. Signing Raven lower her back and Danny climb on. But Danny had trouble sending his power to Raven because he didn't know what wound happen if Raven's Demon power wound reject his Ghost powers. Such their Ghost-Demon Wave works just fine, but he was unsure what could happen. "Relax," Raven said surprise him, "Don't let your fear get in the way, I want you to close your eyes and repeat after me, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Danny close his eyes and repeated, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." While Danny was saying that he fell his powers go through Raven and her powers go through him. Then an green glow surround Raven feet and an black glow surround his hands. Mover look at them with an huge smile on his face. Then he was shock when Danny and Raven open their eyes. Instead of their normal eyes color, they where replace with an white and green glow. "Now you can walk up this slope and collect the Ghost-Demon Orb." Mover said and disappear.

Raven ran up the slope with Danny on her back. Danny kept repeat the words Raven told him to keep his fear under control. When Raven reach the top, Danny slid off Raven back and land on the ground with an "Ohff". Raven turn and saw Danny getting up and having trouble staying on his feet. She reach for Danny to help him regain his footing. "Thanks." he said. Raven nods and looks round she see an strange house close by and an Ghost-Demon orb right by it. By helping Danny, they walk over to it. But before they can grab it an voice said, "No touching my orb." They turn and look at an man who looks to be in the early 20's. He wear's what looks like an Magician outfit but with an white robe and had brown hair and no bread. "You must be the people that Mover told me about, Danny and Raven right?" he ask. "UN...yeah." Danny said. "You're Mover friend?" Raven had to ask. "Sure am young Demon, the names Music." Danny look at Mover and said "Dude don't call her "Demon". Danny threaten. Music step back with an sweet drop going down at the side head. "Sure, sure, She is your girlfriend after all." Music said. Both Danny and Raven eyebrow titch but red spend their cheeks. "She/I'm not my/his girlfriend." They yell. "Right, right sorry but if you what my orb you need to give me something in return." Music said. "What that?" Danny ask. "7 Magic books were taking from my self and I like them back." he said and then cry, "AH HA! you fond one of my books, The Book of Water." Book of Water?" Danny and Raven ask. "Yes, hmm it appear to try to read it." Magic said. "Yeah Raven loves to read. Myself not so much." Danny said. "Well you return it so you can now read it but only at the time that it is needed." Magic told them. "But I'm not give the orb for free you know." He continue. "There is an beast at the top of my Mountain and I'll like to test you two." He went on. Danny and Raven look up and saw what look like an huge dragon. Both Danny and Raven fought dragons before, But that with their powers. They are not sure how they were going to win this time. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Danny said trying to calm his nerves. Raven look at Danny, she may have teach him those words but she didn't think Danny would use them. None less she started chatting as well. Then open their eyes and said "We're ready to go." Music nods and said, "Mover has the last move waiting at the top." Danny and Raven ran to the top to fight the Dragon.

Danny and Raven reach the top and saw Mover. "Now to beat this Dragon, you need to use the Ghost-Demon Blast. This move will along you two to fire your attacks from long range or you can throw your attack behind you for an surprise attack." Mover said. "I like the move already." Danny said grinning. Raven nods in agreement. "Well that all the move's I have for you in this world,good luck against the Dragon." Mover and disappear.

**Play Mr Patch Battle Music**

Danny and Raven face the Dragon and ready themselves. The Dragon roar and threw fire for it mouth. Danny and Raven quickly split up trying to attack at it side with only their power beams. But fond they won't work. Get back to each other side Danny and Raven threw their Ghost-Demon Wave. That cause the Dragon to lose it footing and threw an fire ball. Danny and Raven counter by throwing their new Ghost-Demon Blast. Their new attack went through the fire ball and hit the Dragon. The Dragon roar and stood back up. It once threw fire at them and Danny and Raven split up to dodge the attack. Returning to each other side again and threw another Ghost-Demon Wave. Like before the Dragon lost it footing and threw and Fire Ball. Danny and Raven again counter by throwing their Ghost-Demon Blast. Again the Dragon roar and stood up only this time it took to the sky. It threw fire again. This Danny and Raven took the blow due it was faster. The fire fade out and show that their shields come up and was working together. Danny and Raven look at each other confuse. Didn't Markov remove that power? Turning at the Dragon roar, they quickly through their Ghost-Demon blast as an fire ball was heading toward them. This time the attack were even. Danny watch as their attack was being overpower. Thinking quickly Danny summoned another ecto-blast and nods toward Raven. Raven summoned her magic and together said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" At he sound of those words Danny and Raven threw their attacks as hard as they can. With power power added to their attack before, the Ghost-Demon Blast out power the fire ball and hit the Dragon head on. The Dragon roar in pain and fell to the ground. With one finally roar the Dragon disappear. Danny and Raven sign in relief. Showing that they won.

**Play Mumbo Mountain**

The Ghost-Demon orb floated to them. Danny once again jump and spin in the air and landed showing the orb to the readers. Raven just roll her eyes and took the orb and put it in her cloak. Danny smile sheepish and rub the back of his neck. "Come on Ghost Boy we need to save Mimi." Raven said and walk back to the starting point of the world. Danny shakes his head and said, "It nice to see you care about Mimi, and so do I." And ran after Raven.**  
**

* * *

That it. Also the the Music I want you to play should help some readers fond out what game this is base off of. Let me know in the reviews. Until then "Gota Juice!"


	6. The Riddle Doors and Deep Sea Cove

The Ghost & The Demon

* * *

** Play ****Gruntilda's Lair** from BK**  
**Danny and Raven exit Music Mountain and went back to the slope and use the Demon Walk on it. Raven ran up the slope and soon met Mover. "Nice job with the Dragon you two," Mover said and pointed to the door next to him, "This door was put up by one of Witcha's powerful magic." "Then open it up." Raven said wanting to move on. "That not how it works," Mover said, "The door opens only if you can solve it riddle." Mover cont. "What the riddle?" Danny ask as he got off of Raven's back. "I don't know but you will have to read it yourself."Mover said and disappear. Danny and Raven walk up to the door and saw words that said, "I see without fear and I see without fright, But I still fly in the night. What am I?" Danny reread the riddle to himself as Raven thinks on the answer. Then Danny said,"A bat." Raven look at him. "It's a bat because they can see without fear and fright because their ears help them see through the night." Danny then stop. "Great, I'm an poet." He said out loud. Raven nods and watch as the door open. "Let's go." She said.

Once Danny and Raven reach the other side of the door, Witcha call out, "That door was easy to get past, Unlucky for you it your first and last!" Danny and Raven just move on,ignoring Witcha, and soon fond another picture. Taking out their Ghost-Demon orb they find the missing spot. In an different part of the lair an chest open an the words "Deep Water Cove" appear. Danny and Raven saw the place in their minds. "Where's that?" Danny had to ask. "It must close by, let's look around." Raven answer. Danny and Raven look and soon fond a pad with Danny's DP ego on it. "This is the Ghost pad, find me and I'll try you how to use it." Mover call out. Looking at each other they shrug and move on. Soon the fond another open with stairs that lead down. Following it Danny and Raven soon came to an sleeping pot. Upon reach it, It joint up scaring Danny and Raven and said, "You have awake an warp pot, find another with the same color to make an shortcut." The pot was purple. Danny and Raven walk back up the stairs and look around before finding another stairs way leading up into the lair some more. Coming to another open, Danny and Raven saw another one of Witcha's Riddles Doors. As if Mover was reading their minds, he said, "You first need to go through two worlds in order to read the riddle." Danny sign, then again it never was easy, be an hero help him learn that. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Danny said again. He was starting to like those words. They made him feel calm as if they ease his troubles and doubt. Raven made an small smile as she watch Danny's doubt be wash away from her words. Danny walk over to what look like an waterfall and saw another opening. "Witcha really love open spaces." Danny said out loud so Raven can hear him. She walk up to Danny and saw the opening as well. "Ditto." She agree. None less they jump down and enter the opening.

Danny and Raven soon reach the crest they saw in their minds, Joking and being an gentleman, Danny said, "After you my dear lady." Danny laugh at his joke. Raven roll her eyes, but made an small smile as she look away. Using their back flip, They enter Deep Water Cove.

**Play Treasure Trove Cove from BK**

Danny and Raven appear to what happens to be an beach. "Ahoy,There!", Mover call out, "I've got two new moves for you, come and find me, mates." "MATES!" Raven scream. "Yo! Raven calm down, it's just pirate talk." Danny told her. Raven took an deep breath and said "Sorry, but i never understand that type of talk." Raven said. "Same here." Danny agree. Danny and Raven look around, but saw noting but sand and an lighthouse. "This place looks allot better in the picture." Danny said. "Maybe there something under the cover?" Raven guess. "Maybe, but let's find Mover first." Danny agree. Danny and Raven saw three coves openings. They knew the Ghost-Demon orb was in one of them. But which one? They try walk in first one but was block off by an giant crab. "No one is allow in King Cab cove." It said. "King Cab?" Danny had to ask. Raven just shrug. "I see you two try to enter, but first I have an challenge for you." Danny and Raven got into battle stands in cause they went in for an fight. King Cab look at them and then said,"Open the under sea cove and bring me the Treasure in it and I will give you this orb." Danny and Raven eyes widen as he show them the Ghost-Demon orb. Danny didn't trust this crab but knew they had to get that orb. "We'll do it." Danny said in an mid tone the evenly match's Raven's. Raven had an feeling Danny doesn't trust this guy but had to get the orb anyway. They just turn and walk away.

"Don't trust that crab Danny?" Raven ask. Danny nods and says,"He'll just get us to do his dirty work for him then turn against us. I have some one that I hate that is the same way." Raven nods in agreement. She and her friends when treated the same way with some of their villains. Danny and Raven enter the second cove and fond out it was an small tunnel. They reach to what look like an small pool. "Is that an Treasure Chest?" Danny ask. Raven look and saw the chest as well. "Let see what in it." Raven said. Diving underwater, Danny and Raven swim to the chest and open it. Then and bright light shot from it and hit Danny and Raven. When the light fade Danny and Raven was cover in Black and Green light on their body's. They bust out of the water and land on sand. With an yell, they release the glow on them. After the glow left body's it took shape of an Raven and an Phantom. Danny and Raven look at them surprise. Then the forms turn in balls of light and enter back into Danny and Raven. Danny and Raven scream as their body's were in pain that can't explain. Then as soon as it starting it stop. They fell to the ground knockout.

* * *

That this chapter for now. Review. Sorry for long update.


	7. Danny and Raven Plan

The Ghost & The Demon

* * *

"Danny, Raven wake up." Danny open his eyes and rub his head. "What hit me?" he ask. "That what I want to know." Mover said. Danny stood up with Raven waking up as well "Well we saw this chest in the water and we open it, the next thing we knew two um..things...appear and not sure after that, I think we both faded." Danny said still unsure what happen. "Same here." Raven agree. "Well look over here," Mover said pointing to the pad that they saw back in Witcha Lair, "this is the Ghost pad or the Phantom pad. Danny,Raven you need to face back two back. Now step on the pad and jump, Raven lean Danny back and Danny put your feet on the pad and push up to jump even higher then your back flip." Mover said. Danny and Raven got on the pad and did what Mover told them. The jump help them reach an high ledge. "There one more move I have for you and I think you both going to like it." Mover said and disappear. "He really needs to stop doing that." Danny said. Sure he can disappear as well, but only to get away from fans. "Agree." Raven said. Turn away, they thought how they were going to Ghost-Demon orb from King Cab.

Danny sat down thinking of an plan. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Danny said, closing his eyes to calm his thoughts. Raven walk off to see if she can find out what the oversize crab whats. Danny stood up think about what happen this past three weeks. He met Raven who was like him in almost every way. Some one who understand him. He wonder Markov can be trusted. He sure Raven feels the same. Ever since Danny met him he can't get the feeling that this was all a set up. He didn't think much about it because Raven has return from her walk. "Find any thing?" Danny ask. "No, how your end?" Raven ask as well. "I got noting." Danny said. They were quiet until Danny spoke up. "I get shake this feeling that we both been step up."He said. "Good, I got the same feeling." Raven said glad she wasn't the only one, Danny smile and said, "Let find that last move, it might help us think of an plan." Raven nods and walk away with Danny at her side.

Danny and Raven walk along the beach looking for the next move they need to learn. Danny look at where they were at. "Wow! I glad we're just friends." Danny said out loud. "Why is that?" Raven ask. Danny face palm himself for talking out loud. "Well it not I saying it is, but if some one was here they will said we are...Dating." Danny said with an huge blush. Raven eyes widen in surprise and an huge blush appear on her face. They both shook it off when Raven said,"Your right I'm glad we are friends." Danny nods. Unknowing to both of them Markov was watching them. "They're working together!?," He said to himself, "This impossible! Ghosts and Demons can't work together, they never have!" 'I must get those two to fight each other.' Markov thought as he calm down. He disappear to think of an plan. Danny and Raven fond Mover close by. "Here the last move for this world. It call the Demon Pad or Raven's Pad." Mover said showing them the pad which had an raven on it. "Raven get on Danny's back and Danny jump off the pad. And Raven, use your magic, it take care of the rest." Mover said, this time Danny catch him. "Stop disappearing on us." he said. Raven nod show she was tried of it too. "I'm sorry but I can't be catch with you two. It will anger the Order greatly." Mover said and disappear, to Danny and Raven annoyances. "What Order? Are we being set up this whole time?!" Danny yell. Raven eyes widen as she felt Danny's powers rise. "Danny, calm down." she said. Danny took deep breaths and repeat Raven's words. "Sorry,I don't like what going on here any more." Danny said sadly. "Same here." Raven agree." Finally Danny step on the pad and Raven got on Danny back. Danny jump off the pad and Raven cloak glow and turn wings. Danny and Raven eyes glow their respect colors. They flew around before landing in front of King Cab. "So did you find the under water cove?" he ask. Danny was quick to realizes that they check all coves but the one behind King Cab. "You all ready fond the cove." Danny said knowing that the cove they been looking for was in the cove that King Cab was in front of. Raven quickly catch on to what Danny was saying. The feeling they were set up was true. "So you thought we give up? Not at all." Raven said standing next to Danny. King Cab growl and said, "Fine take the orb, I was getting tried of it any away." King Cab threw the orb and Danny catch it. This time Danny just spin and hand it to Raven. Raven took it and ask, "What happen to the another dance?" "Just trying something new." Danny said. Then the both left the world.

**Play Gruntilda's Lair**

Danny and Raven walk back to the Ghost-Pad. Looking at each other, they both let a small smile and did the Ghost jump. Taking the Ghost-Demon Orb out, they finish the picture and they where show were it was. A sign show saying "Shadow's Cavern" After that they both walk to place it was at.

* * *

Here Chapter 7. Sorry for the long update. I was having trouble finishing this chapter because I had trouble thinking if what Danny and Raven flying move will look like. At first I had Raven turn in her raven form with Danny acting like an white spot on it. Then I came up with Danny and Raven being fuse together, the left side being Danny and on the right side being Raven. Finally I went with what in the story right now. Also I think that Deep Sea cove is not an good name for this and last Chapter. If you have an better one, let me know in the reviews. Thanks and see ya next time. And I'm returning back to Danny and Raven worlds every four chapters to give an up date on their friends.


	8. Raven's World and Danny's World Part 2

The Ghost & The Demon

* * *

**Raven's World**

Robin slam his fist on the table in frustration. For the past 8 hour he try and fail to get in touch with Raven. Starfire,Beast Boy and Cyborg was trying ever they can to help. But they no luck. Raven's Mother left three hours ago but, not without give an warning. She told them,"Markov will stop at noting to get what he wants, so find away to warn my daughter." Robin look up at his team. He told the other Titans about Markov and Raven's mission. Now they are trying to get in touch with Raven and maybe with the ghost is working with or possibly fighting against. He hopes he not to late. "You aren't the only ones who are worry." an voice said. The Titans turn and look for the owner of the voice. "Please, relax. I'm on your side." the voice said and the Titans turn and saw an white hair girl, wearing an black an white jumpsuit, and had teal color eyes. "Who are you?" Beast Boy ask. "My name is Phantom's Sister." she said. The rest of the titans look at her. "I am a human, I change my looks after Markov put an spell over my town to think by brother is evil." She told them. The name Markov told the Titans that they had an ally. Robin walk up to her and held out his hand. "We're the Teen Titans, I'm Robin, and that Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy." He said. "I know who you are. An friend of mine told me all about you guys." Phantom's Sister said. "So...who your brother?" Beast Boy ask. "My brother name is Danny Phantom the ghost-boy hero." She answer. "Your brother an GHOST?!" Cyborg yell. "He is an half ghost." Phantom's Sister she told them. "So he the one that Raven that team up with." Robin said putting the pieces together. "Yes we are not able to find him or you friend." Phantom Sister said. "We?" Starfire ask. Phantom Sister just walk away and said, "Everything will be told in time, as my friend says." She turn back to the Titans and adds,"Danny and Raven, as you call her, will have more trips then they are having right now." "What do you mean?" Beast Boy ask starting to an headache to all what was going on here. "That something my friend can't tell me." Phantom Sister said. "Well can you help us out here?" Cyborg ask. "I'll do the best I can." She said and walk up to the Titans computer and started typing on it.

**Danny's World**

"We look all over Amity Park and still no trance of the Ghost-boy!" Jack Fenton yell. "We aren't alone this time Jack," Maddie said,"Phantom friends has told us everything they know about him." "True, but why is he afraid of being evil?" Jack ask out loud. Every Ghost Hunter heard Jack ask that question many times before. It was and good question. But for now they need to find Phantom and ask why he attacking his own kind and why he's afraid of being evil.

* * *

Jazz has meet the Teen Titans thanks to Clockwork. She has agree to help them find Raven and Danny. There an hit that I have ideas about an second story of this story. Also, to all readers, after reading an review that I should make Danny and Raven fall in love all ready. I will not do that yet. Remember this is an Friendship story. They will fall in love,but that will be later. I know then not all whole lot in Danny's world but I wanting to show that the Ghost Hunter,ever under an spell, that they questions Danny actions. Again I know it short but ever four chapters may be like that. See you later!


End file.
